Rasputin
"Rasputin" by Boney M ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2, Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of, Just Dance 3 ''(as a DLC), on ''Just Dance Wii ''and ''Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer is wearing a traditional Russian costume (Russia is the origin of the real Rasputin.). He has a beard, he is wearing a Papacha, a Russian cap. He also has dark green jacket with red scarf, violet pants and black boots. Background A winter landscape. There are some wintry trees snow is falling. It looks like the dancer is dancing on frozen lake. In the distance is a classic Moscow castle which has been coated by snow. Gold Moves The routine contains only one Gold Move. Only Gold Move: Jump and open your arms. It's the last move of the routine. Rasputinonlygoldmove.png|Only Gold Move Appearances in Mashups Rasputin appears in the following Mashups: * Apache (Jump On It) * Good Feeling * Limbo * Maneater * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD2) * Oh No! * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Tribal Dance * What Makes You Beautiful * YMCA * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Rasputin ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Happy Rasputin * Kazatchok * Russian Bounce * Russian Hat * Russian Plane * Russian Rumble * Russian Skip * Russian Violin * Smooth Kazatchok Trivia *He is a returning dancer on 2 different songs on Just Dance, the first being Hungarian Dance No. 5 and the second is [[Y.M.C.A.|''Y.M.C.A.]]. He holds the record for most returns as a coach in the series (2). **However, in ''Y.M.C.A''.'' he's re-colored and is not as blurry. ** In [[Hungarian Dance No. 5|''Hungarian Dance No. 5]], his facial expressions are clearer and his glove is yellow. *The choreography might be an attempt to replicate the'' Kozachok, a Ukrainian dance. * The song is based on the life of Grigori Rasputin, a Russian historical figure. * The song is cut off right before the line "Ra ra Rasputin, Russia's greatest love machine, And so they shot him til he was dead." * The background reappears in [[Spice Up Your Life|''Spice Up Your Life]].'' * The dancer looks like Rasputin, due to the song's title and meaning. * The end of the song uses the [[Just Dance (video game)|''Just Dance]] effect (the void-like effect that makes silhouettes overlap). * The dancer does very complicated moves after the gold move, though these moves are not counted for. ** This also happened with ''Party Rock Anthem'' and ''Satisfaction''.'' * This the first song which has been remade in Just Dance 3 and then re-remade in Greatest Hits: in fact, the place where he dances is completely white in Just Dance 3, but in Greatest Hits it's bluish (like in Just Dance 2). This happened because the lyrics in JD3 were unreadable (they were white like the snow, so they were almost invisible). * On the Just Dance 2015 avatar, his mouth is comparatively closer to the moustache. * The Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii, Just Dance 3, Just Dance: Greatest Hits and Just Dance Now versions all have 86 pictograms Gallery Rasuptin et al JD4 Avatar.png|Just Dance 4'' Avatar RasputinAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 30.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar rasputin.jpg|Rasputin rasputin pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Tex1 256x256 b5448977aa5b8212 14.png|Rasputin Rasputinjd2.jpg|Rasputin Rasputin-0.png 149b7ed.jpg|Dancer in real life Videos File:Boney M - Rasputin File:Just_Dance_2_%22Rasputin%22_by_Boney_M._-_HQ_Choreography File:Just_Dance_3_Boney_M_Rasputin File:Just Dance Wii "Rasputin" 5 Stars-0 File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Rasputin - 5* Stars File:Rasputin_-_Boney_M._-_Just_Dance_Now_(720p_HD) Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Exhausting Songs Category:70's Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Shortened Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Jérémy Paquet